Otto Rocket last resort
by jimbo69
Summary: a Spin off to "Tito's Revenge" after the brutal death of Reggie. Follow the Rocket family as it is in their last legs, will Otto finally recover his broken family and turn it back into what he remembered? will Raymond get over this tragedy that befalled his family? discover it and much more in Otto's last resort.


it was like 8 months since what happened to Reggie, the rocket family was teared down to pieces, Raymond lost his mind and enclosed himself in the basement barely going outside to eat, he spent most of his time down there molding and carving shit figurines of his beloved daughter just to watch in awe how it melted down in his hands, the pain otto was bearing was tremendous and the time were he had to decide beetween eating and paying the bills came.

One night while walking in the town with his friend squidward, his friend told him: "hey Otto, i knwo you are going trough a tough time with the thing about you sister and all the stuff that came with it, theres something i heard the otrher day, something that may help you earn the money you need to survive", something barely even existing inside Otto's souls glimped and reared his ear to try and catch a word of hope, for Otto's soul was almost shattered and demised to a void of suffering and meaninglessness, but somehow he honed enough inner strength from his wittering heart and asked Squidwi "waa?"

the details are trivial for now, so we will just jump to the sceen, the moment Otto's life would take a turn, or to be more precise, a Twist.

Otto's went to beachrapeast 45 -23 alley, and there he met with a fat and disgusting man, they exchanged the passwords, the man said "jibber" and otto sadly replied "jabber", then he took otto inside.

there were roaches all over the place, cum smeared all over the roof, blood on the walls, dirty diappers everywere, and the smell of cheap crack flooded the air in that place, if you can even call that distopian and mishcevious sceen a place, otto's eyes seemed to came to life for a brief moment seeing around, for the misery surroinding him remembered of his home.

the man who bought him in said "make yourself at home, the "dude" is coming soon, just remember to use the blindfold", soon, Otto would go past the shores way long after human pain.

all was dark behind the blindfold, but not as dark as he knew things were arround him, he was strapped with rusty chains and pieces of cloth teared by hand by the people that tore off his clothes in dispair in that same place just minutes ago, the time passed so slow, that it felt like all the grease and filth stucked in time itself, the he felt it, he felt a brushy 3 day beard in his buttcheeks, the anguish started to grow in Ottos mind as he then heard a whisperd that went like this "long time no see you ottoman, you know what we do to the shoobies dont you?", grim images passed trough ottos sightless eyes as they were vietnam flashbacks, but worse, way worse, not even the pain of the soared and tormented souls of all of autswitch victims put together could compare to the horror that otto knew was standing before him, staring at him as a crumb of filth, standing tall, indeifferet and full of loathing.

then Otto soared in pain as his guts, figurately and literally felt contrived emotions, of old good memories and intense pain, Twister shoved abrutly his whole fucking arm in ottos butthole and did the "woogity woogity woogity" inside otto's vowels. all of what was happening was being recorded. and you do good in beliving that what i just told you cant even forethold, not even with the filthiest and more depravate mind, any of the things that then happened to otto, which words cant even begin to try to convey, not even give a glimpse, nor the tinniest clue, what happened there was so ominous and unspeakable that ottos mind was blissful that the limitations of language and human comprehension would play good onto him, as it was uncomprehensible to it, but otto's body was living a way different hell, all that pain was real for it, which split completely otto's mind from his living body, if you can call that a life, detaching any trace left of humanity from him.

Otto walked his way back home at midnight, the birds were singing happy songs of life, as his soul wade trough the streets, he finally got to his house, he then breaked trough the window, throwing himself like he was a rock and then he laid on the floor for 3 straight weeks, then he creeped into the basement just for his eyes to see his father masturbating to his shameful tape that he recorded that dreadful night, raymond looked in awe as he saw his son in such a delightfuly good and sexy shape, then ottos father stood up and told Otto: " your sister is waiting for you over there", pointing to the corner, were there was a pile of shit with shapes resembling her sister face which his father tried to shape, he squirmed his way trough al the cum rags, pizza boxes to the shit pit and then he twisted and turned there untill he felt comfort in his soul, Rayomend then whiped a tear of happines as he silently said: "welcome home son".

then raymond's face filled itseslf with sorrow, the corner of his mouth were down and wrinkled all arround, he felt in his chest how his heart played a beat way different from the ones he was used to feel when he was alive, even tough, relieve came to his yet way too tortured soul, headed back to the house from the basement, and reached for the phone, tears flood his cheeks, and the weight in his chest barely let him move, his arms felt heavy and notreponding, they seemed to move for its own, the he dialed ttotto's number, slowly but steady, contemplating every second, thinking of all he did and the consecuences of his deeds, he heared the tone, each beep felt like forever, stabbing his eardrums full of suspense, till it came, it came the sound of totis voice saying "hello ray", then raymond said "its all over toto, you can come over and see it for yourself if you wish", titis responded "its not necesary, i can hear in the tremble of your voice the horrors you have witnessed, now tell me ray, was it worth", raymonds heart stoped for a second has he knwo he was no human, not anymore, ray then said: "do it tito.. GODAMINT, do it once and for all", titto laughed on the other side of the line and said "you've not suffered enough yet ray" he then hung up the phone, and in the darkness of the night, in the same kitchen in which he had all those lovely meomories with his chidlren he ended it all he cut his throat with the fucking fridge and bleed to death in the sink.

weeks after otto had ate all the shit in the basement he emerged renewed, he was reborn and with his hardly earned money he became into the very same ed sheran.

the end?


End file.
